The Last Super Saiyen
by Sabere Commander
Summary: Zero a regular trouble maker is sent to Yokai Academy by his dad after having enough of his antics. Though the hot head is bound to get into a bunch of fights as he begins to realize there's more to Yokai Academy then their seems! How will he feel when he realizes he's not insane and he really is in a school for monsters and that he himself is not what he thinks himself to be...?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: 1-19-15**

**Hello, I decided to redo this series to make it epic! I'm doing this for a lot of my amateur stories. Anyways Names have been changed and origins too. He's no longer part werewolf, I don't know why this made so many mad, but it did. Also he will be my favorite OC of all! Zero! So enjoy! Ph! Before I start you should know I added an intro in! Zero and others will be described later in this chapter so don't freak out okay?**

* * *

><p><strong>Intro:<strong>

_**"Flying high!"**_

**Shows a side shot of Zero's face**

_**"Into the clear blue sky!"**_

**Shows him high up above a city during the sunset holding on a vertical pole**

_**"Has left your wings fragile"**_

**Shows inner Moka setting next to Zero on a railing at sunset learning her head on his shoulder**

_**"And now I can see those folded wings are making feel tired"**_

**Shows screen shots of Kumuru, Yukari, Mizore, Moka, Gin, and Ms. Nekonome**

_**"Don't try to force a smile"**_

**Shows Zero and Moka faces facing away from each other**

_**"For anybody else!"**_

**Man has his shirt blown off and is beat up, standing in front of Moka**

_**"But don't forget that's it's okay to smile for your self..."**_

**Shows Zero standing in a grave yard while it's raining**

_**(Music)**_

**THE LAST SUPER SAIYEN**

**Fades on screen**

_**"Your sweet voice'**_

**Shows the courtyard of the school from a 2nd story window**

_**"Didn't always seem to hurt me"**_

**Shows Kuyous face in the shadows grin evilly**

_**"Now I hear it everyday, the pain engulfs me"**_

_**Shows a picture frame of Zero, a little boy, and a police officer**_

_**"I wanna go back and relive all our memories"**_

**Shows an alley way and cars driving by with Zero sitting in it**

_**"But my luck is now against me!"**_

**Shows Zero running after the bus**

**"_There are no words to describe it"_**

**Shows students in all hall/shows their true form/shows their human form**

_**"That feeling I get when ever I look into your eeeeyes"**_

**Shows Inner Moka starring at Zero**

_**"Your feelings can not hide from me!"**_

**Close up on two mouths about to kiss**

_**"Tried to hide your pain deep inside!"**_

**Mizore/Yukari/Kumuru/Inner Moka all shed a tear**

_**"We don't need the sky to fly, we can just swim in the sea, as time goes by"**_

**A hand reaches down and wipes their tear off**

_**"Even if you forget yesterday"**_

**Shows scenes of them all attacking Zero**

_**"I will still be there for you!"**_

**Shows a silhouette, sun behind them, smiling at the screen, reaching out**

_**"Tomorrow is a brand new day!"**_

**Mizore/Yukari/Kumuru/Inner Moka all take the hand as the smile**

**"_Flying high, into the clear blue sky!"_**

**Kumuru flies forward on the left side of screen, followed by Moka's jump, Mizore's ice launch, and Yukari with magic wings**

**"_Has left your wings fragile!"_**

**Shows Zero on the ground, back to a smashed wall, unmoving**

**"_And now I can see those folded wings are making you feel tired"_**

**Zero laying in the grass with Yukari, Mizore, Kumuru, and Moka in a circle (Heads center)**

_**"Don't try to force a smile!"**_

**Head master of Yokai looks up as his glasses glow more**

**"_For anybody else"_**

**Close up on Zero's crimson eyes are shown before he dashes at the screen fast**

**_"But Don't forget that's it's okay _****_to smile for your self..."_**

**Shows different angles of the Yokai harem (Gin included) dashing at the PSC**

_**(Music)**_

**Zero smiling looking over the school...**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1<strong>

**"_Surprise!_"**

A teenaged boy is seen skating through a city, disrupting sidewalks, and shoving pedestrians out of the way, as he sped by trying to escape the two officers following in close pursuit. He kept hoping over traffic barriers and grinding on rails when going down stairs in order to escape the officers of the law. He looked back behind him, mask coving the bottom half of his face to hide his true identity, only to notice the officers were still following him! "Man don't you ever give up?!" He shouted as he hoped over another guard rail down to a surface below evading yet another attempted catch from one of the officers.

Meanwhile with the two officers giving chase. "Hey Lieutenant can we please just let it go! I can't keep up much longer!"

The far more physically fit officer never slowing once shouted back to his partner. "NO WAY! THAT PUNK TAGGED MY CAR!"

The two kept chasing him and he kept running. "C'mon guys! Can't we just let it go? It is wash off-able!" The fit officer, gaining on him again, just shouted something about him washing the pink paint off the car. He sighed as he turned and saw a dead end alley way. He slowed down once he reached the fence looking for a way past. He turned around just in time to see the officers stop in front of the alley entrance. One with their hands on their knees panting and the other one slowly approaching.

The teens ruby red orbs widened as he backed up into the chain link fence. He looked around and noticed some window seals. He smiled underneath his half mask as he tossed his board over the chain link fence. He turned to give one last wave at the officers before running up the wall and grabbing onto the second story window seal. He began swinging his weight and managed to leap over the fence. He managed to land right beside his board. He picked up before turning around. "Better luck next time officers!" Then the fit officer began running towards him at an incredible rate. "OH SHIT!" The teenager began to speed away on his board as the officer leapt clean over the fence.

The teenager rounded the corner and sped off towards an abandoned part of the harbor. He hung out here a lot and should be able to escape him. That is until a crate flew from behind him and smacked him off his board. He fell forward and smacked his head on the ground cutting it open. He stood up weakly his head spinning and his vision a little blurry. He turned around only to come face to face with... a giant mantis head?... on a human body?... It seemed to be looking between him and something else... That's when he turned, but saw nothing... Until he looked up...

There, upside down with a web across the crane beams... was a gigantic tank sized tarantula... He felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice that whispered in his ear. "Kid... back away slowly... don't make any loud sounds..." He looked over his shoulder and saw the giant mantis head beside him. It was at this point he blew it by screaming in a high pitch that could match a girls. The spider's eyes snapped open as it stared at them. "Damn it..." Was all the mantis said before the spider dropped, landing up right, before rearing back and showing it's massive golf club long fangs.

"OH MY GOD!" The teenager screamed as he ran away from the spider and the mantis dived into the water. The spider then targeted to unfortunate teenager and began to chase him through the abandoned area. The more he ran, the more webs he found. Eventually he was cornered by some old storage containers. The spider stopped by the entrance before reverting back to human form. He had on a beanie, and old patched up trench coat, some torn up pants and fingerless gloves on starring at him. He licked his lips hungrily before making his way towards him. He slowly began transforming into the tarantula as Zero looked for a way, anyway he could escape.

Suddenly the giant tarantula light on fire and began screeching as it backed out franticly trying to get to the water behind it. As it back it misjudged the distance and fell backs into it. Though this did not extinguish the flame. It still burnt the arachnid...

The teenager looked up for his savior, but found none. Instead all he saw was an old man smiling down on him while dressed in white, with is face hidden. "Hey! Are you the one that saved me... from that thing?" There was no response from him. Instead he just turned around and walked away. "Hey wait!" Still no response as he walked away. The teenager just continued to stare in the direction the man went from atop the storage containers. "Who was that guy..." He mumbled to himself before looking back at the water "... and what was that?..." He was visibly disturbed. He managed to walk out of the dead end and out on to the street.

* * *

><p>WHAM! Was the sound given when the previously mentioned teenager's face had smacked against the wall. "Hey, HEY! Not so rough!" The officers mentioned previously had ran into the teenager again only without his skateboard. This meant he couldn't get away from the officers. "Come on man I was having a bad day! That giant tarantula thing, and your head being all weird like that!"<p>

"What's he talking about?" The second officer asked with a disbelieving face.

The other officer took this moment to capitalize and said: "He's probably high or something."

The officer pulled him away from the wall and was about to set him in the car, with pink stripes on it, when a car pulled up. It was another patrol car, minus the pink stripes. "Richard? Lawson?"

The two officers looked up too see their captain in a patrol car. He had an eye brow raised at the sight, which if you were seeing it from his angle you'd know why. What he saw was a teenage bent over, hand cuffed, with and officer behind him. "Uh, hello captain!" The one named Richard (Mantis one) saluted. The other just nodded.

"Um... I'm gonna pretend I didn't just see this. I'll take the crook in. After all you're break just started."

Richard looked around before looking back. "Um sir we were actually just gonna take him in then go on them."

"Nah it's okay. I need the work anyways. It's boring back at the office with everything caught up. Just go ahead and take them now, I'll handle the perp."

The two officers looked at each other in disbelief before the began smiling and escorted the perp over to the back of their captains patrol car. The closed the door and it sped away leaving the two their standing beside their patrol car covered in pink. "Why do I get the feeling that was a mistake?" Richard said watching the car pull around into the adjacent street.

"Because you're paranoid..." Lawson answered. They sat on the hood of their car for a few more seconds just staring in the distance. "Wanna get subway?"

"Sure." With that they both got up and walked to their respective doors and climbed in before driving away...

* * *

><p>"Soooo-"<p>

"I don't wanna hear it." Said the captain. "It's bad enough you are ditching school, but now you're vandalizing government property? You can actually do serious time for this. It isn't a joke!"

"-But dad-"

"No! No more "buts"... I can't take it anymore. It's a possibility of me being sent to court over you... I can't do that to your little brother..."

The teenager started getting a confused look on his face. "Wait... what are you saying?"

"I'm sending you off to a special boarding school... Your stuff is already packed up... You start tomorrow..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm not going..."

"You don't have a choice in the matter..."

"..."

"..."

"I hate you..."

"I know you do..."

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<strong>

The teenager was now standing in front of a creepy looking school bus with a creepy looking driver. The teenager had never been more freaked out before in his life. The driver's glowing eyes weren't helping him either. He was dressed in his favorite black zip up hooded jacket. His hood was up and he was wearing black jeans with a white T shirt just barely visible at the bottom of the zip up. His hood's interior was blood red and his hood was large enough to cover his eyes. Despite a huge argument with his father he had refused to wear the ugly crap they gave as uniforms. That and despite knowing he was adopted, it never ceased to amaze the dad how much his stubbornness resembled his late mother. Adopted of course...

Back to important stuff! The diver wore a navy blue uniform with gold buttons and he was driving an old out dated bus that our young friend wasn't even sure if it was still street legal. His hat mad the shadows over just his eyes leaving his pencil mustache, nose, and lower visible, but some how making his eyes glow!

He climbed on and went to the back of the bus and placed his large duffle bag underneath his head. If this school really did have dorms he'd be needing the duffle bag. As the bus began to pull away he heard the driver shout at him to sit down right but he ignored it...

It didn't take long before he was flung forward off the bus. When he opened his eyes he was face down in the ground. A tick mark appeared in his head before he jumped up. He began a shouting match with the driver. "Hey! What the hell's your problem!"

"You should've listened about my bus!"

"You threw me on the dirt! I was having a kickass dream!"

"It's my bus! You didn't listen so now your being punished!"

"FOR WHAT!?"

"FOR NOT FOLLOWING MY RULES!"

By now both were in a major battle with no signs of it ending soon. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR RULES! IF I HAD HAD MY WAY I WOULDN'T BE HERE! I'D STILL BE LIVING MY NORMAL LIVE AT HOME INSTEAD OF THIS DAMN BOARDING SCHOOL!"

"Well then..." The driver smirked. He had never been pissed off this much by a student before. NEVER. "I guess you'll find this to be quiet the surprise then... YOUR BANNED FROM MY BUS!"

"LIKE I GIVE A DAMN!"

"OH YOU'LL GIVE A DAMN ALRIGHT! CHECK THE DAMN SCHEDUAL!" With that he slammed the doors shut and sped away in his bus going far faster than it's appearance let on.

The boy just watched as he sped away Scowling at the back of the bus as it disappeared. He turned around grumbling "Jack ass... I was just sleeping..." He leaned closer to creepy looking scare crow with a bus schedule on it clear as day. When he read it his face paled. He turned towards the direction it was in, but it had already disappeared. He double checked it once more before turning and walking towards his new home for the month... or for when his ban was up... when ever that was... "Damn it... Me and my big mouth... Meh... he deserved it the prick.." With that said he continued walking through the dead forest not really noticing the environment change.

He eventually settled for looking at the sky as he walked to campus grounds. Strangely enough a weird bat flew over head. "Weeee I'm a-"

"Gah, what the fuck?!" He shouted before quickly throwing something at the bat knocking it out of the air. "That thing was weird.. Or I'm just going insane-" He didn't get to finish as a bike slammed in to his back knocking him down. He some how ended up on top of who ever had slammed into him. His face landed on something soft, and he really didn't want to move anymore. This was a terrible day... _"It really is... Get sent off to some unknown boarding school, don't even have an opinion in the matter, that douche of a bus driver, and now who ever the hell didn't watch where they were going... I hate my life..." _None the less he put his arms in the push up position and pushed himself onto his ass. From there he went into the kneeling position unconsciously putting his hand on her thigh.

"Ah!" She sounded at the contact.

He opened his eyes to see her blushing severely, _"Dafuq's her problem?" _ He stared at her, eye brpw raised, and her blush intensified. _"Seriously, dafuq's this girl's problem. It's not like I'm-"_His train of thought led him to the realization of what he was unconsciously doing. "-Oh holly crap!" He shouted as he jumped away from her. "I am so, so, sorry! That is not what I was trying to do at all!"

She just looked away before speaking. "It's fine..."

Now it was his turn to feel bad. If his old man had seen what he had did he would've been on the worst chores for life with him saying "I raised you better than that". He sighed before standing and walking over to her. She eyed him warily before he stuck his hand out. "No it's not. I should've paid more attention to were I set my hands. Sorry if I made feel uncomfortable." He blushed at the last sentence looking away, but still holding his hand out.

She smiled before taking his hand. He pulled her up without much effort. "Thank you..." She muttered to him.

He turned back to her smiling. "Nah, it was nothing, you going here?" He pointed off towards the school. She had been keeping her eyes to the ground. She looked off towards the school which from their distance looked more like a castle you would see in a fairy tail. "Yeah, I'm a first year student, what about-" Her eyes went wide when she saw his face. It had blood running down his cheek coating the side of his head, even his, oddly enough, crimson/orange combo colored hair had become slightly messier than his normal hair, and was even darker.

"What?"

"Your face! Your bleeding!" She instantly went to look for a napkin/wipe in one of her pockets.

"What, this?" He touched the blood on the side of his head and winced at the contact. "Ah, it's nothing! I've had worse!" He said with a grin. While on the inside he said: _"You're a damn liar..." _

"But still it could get infected!" She said pulling the napkin/wipe out and wiping off the blood from his face.

_"Ha, suck it! You little liar!" _His inner self laughed at him.

She soon wiped most of it off. "Really it's fine" He chuckled as smelled the napkin a little... "_Wait... smelled it?_" Before the guy could realize what happened her face was already next to his. "Wait, what are you-" The next few seconds went in slow motions a he could barely see her fangs from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I'M A VAMPIRE!" Without any warning she bit down on his neck.

"-GAAAAAAAH!"

After a few seconds of shock he pushed her off him. She nearly fell to the ground, but he managed to catch her, despite what had happened. "_Did... did she just bite me?_" He continued to look at her face, which downright looked cute the way it looked. She had a look of pure euphoria on her face. She even was slacked jawed and her eyes seemed glazed over. "_No... I'm just imagining it... that' right... I'm just going crazy... Nothing strange here at all..._"

_"That or she's A CRAZY ASS BITCH!__"_

Though now that he had a second look at her he saw a little table of blood dripping from the corner of her still slack jawed mouth. HIs eyes started going wide as a half insane smile etched it's way across his face, before a maniac laugh managed to escape him. By the time he had managed to come to, come too, the girl had awoken from her stupor. She smiled at him with soft eyes, before they went wide and she jumped away.

"I'm sorry! Please! I didn't mean to! I couldn't help my self... It's just your blood-"

"Hey! Just calm down okay? Look I don't know why you did that, or if it just happened, but what I do know is-HOLY CRAP WERE GONNA BE LATE!"

With that said he grabbed her arm and began pulling her along. "Wait, what about my bike?!"

"We'll get it later!"

"Wait!"

He stopped and turned. "What?"

"What's your name?"

"uh, my friends just call me Zero!" He said with a grin.

"Well, thank Zero for being my first, I've never drank anyone's blood before! I'm Moka, do you wanna be friends?" She gave him a smile that would melt any resolve.

Overall he decided to ignore the other comment that sounded really perverted and nodded. To which she squealed and they made a mad dash for the school...

* * *

><p><strong>POWER LEVELS:<strong>

**Richard: _35_**

**Lawson: _6_**

**Captain/Dad: _15_**

**Giant Tarantula: _55_**

**Zero: _28_**

**Moka: _68_**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: 1-19-15<strong>

**Well I'm satisfied with my rewrite of this, If you're up set I didn't describe the girl (Moka) Then screw off! Just search her up you lazy bums! It's not that hard, just open a new tap and google it! Hope you liked uit, he's still a tri-bread, but no longer werewolf. Also please note that Zero will not have wigs as this was an early concept art for him. Enjoy!**


	2. Unleashed

**Author's Note: 1-19-15**

**What? 2 chapters, one day? IMPOSSIBLE! just kidding, it's possible. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Intro:<strong>

_**"Flying high!"**_

**Shows a side shot of Zero's face**

_**"Into the clear blue sky!"**_

**Shows him high up above a city during the sunset holding on a vertical pole**

_**"Has left your wings fragile"**_

**Shows inner Moka setting next to Zero on a railing at sunset learning her head on his shoulder**

_**"And now I can see those folded wings are making feel tired"**_

**Shows screen shots of Kumuru, Yukari, Mizore, Moka, Gin, and Ms. Nekonome**

_**"Don't try to force a smile"**_

**Shows Zero and Moka faces facing away from each other**

_**"For anybody else!"**_

**Man has his shirt blown off and is beat up, standing in front of Moka**

_**"But don't forget that's it's okay to smile for your self..."**_

**Shows Zero standing in a grave yard while it's raining**

_**(Music)**_

**THE LAST SUPER SAIYEN**

**Fades on screen**

_**"Your sweet voice'**_

**Shows the courtyard of the school from a 2nd story window**

_**"Didn't always seem to hurt me"**_

**Shows Kuyous face in the shadows grin evilly**

_**"Now I hear it everyday, the pain engulfs me"**_

_**Shows a picture frame of Zero, a little boy, and a police officer**_

_**"I wanna go back and relive all our memories"**_

**Shows an alley way and cars driving by with Zero sitting in it**

_**"But my luck is now against me!"**_

**Shows Zero running after the bus**

**"_There are no words to describe it"_**

**Shows students in all hall/shows their true form/shows their human form**

_**"That feeling I get when ever I look into your eeeeyes"**_

**Shows Inner Moka starring at Zero**

_**"Your feelings can not hide from me!"**_

**Close up on two mouths about to kiss**

_**"Tried to hide your pain deep inside!"**_

**Mizore/Yukari/Kumuru/Inner Moka all shed a tear**

_**"We don't need the sky to fly, we can just swim in the sea, as time goes by"**_

**A hand reaches down and wipes their tear off**

_**"Even if you forget yesterday"**_

**Shows scenes of them all attacking Zero**

_**"I will still be there for you!"**_

**Shows a silhouette, sun behind them, smiling at the screen, reaching out**

_**"Tomorrow is a brand new day!"**_

**Mizore/Yukari/Kumuru/Inner Moka all take the hand as the smile**

**"_Flying high, into the clear blue sky!"_**

**Kumuru flies forward on the left side of screen, followed by Moka's jump, Mizore's ice launch, and Yukari with magic wings**

**"_Has left your wings fragile!"_**

**Shows Zero on the ground, back to a smashed wall, unmoving**

**"_And now I can see those folded wings are making you feel tired"_**

**Zero laying in the grass with Yukari, Mizore, Kumuru, and Moka in a circle (Heads center)**

_**"Don't try to force a smile!"**_

**Head master of Yokai looks up as his glasses glow more**

**"_For anybody else"_**

**Close up on Zero's crimson eyes are shown before he dashes at the screen fast**

**_"But Don't forget that's it's okay _****_to smile for your self..."_**

**Shows different angles of the Yokai harem (Gin included) dashing at the PSC**

_**(Music)**_

**Zero smiling looking over the school...**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2<strong>

**"_Unleashed_"**

It is first period and the bell that signified class was in session had just rung. Currently in the back of the home room was a teenager in a zip up jacket with the hood drawn over their eyes. What looked like them reading a book was really just him sleeping with the book in his hand. This young man's name is Zero. The teacher, Ms. Nekonome was currently calling names for roll call. Zero's name had come up, and the teacher called it. "Alex Peirce? Is there an Alex Peirce here?"

Zero really didn't want to raise his hand, but if he was gonna be here he might as well be given credit. He raised his hand silently as the teacher took note. zero tried to catch a few more minutes of sleep while the teacher was being boring. That is until a loud nock came, what followed next was a semi familiar voice apologizing. He groaned silently when the entire class went into an uproar doing cat calls, whistles, a occasionally the inappropriate comment to one another. He managed to lift his hood in time for a certain pink haired beauty to notice him. Her green eyes locked with his ruby red before she shouted in excitement. "Zero! We have the same home room!" In the time it took her to cross the class room to give him a bear hug was the time it took to fill one's lungs with breathe.

By the time he had realized what was happening to himself he was asphyxiating. "Moka... Can't breath... Too tight.." He managed to wheeze out.

"Oh! Sorry!" She dropped him back in his desk before moving to his side and sitting there.

_"What the fuck's her problem?! She nearly killed us!_" His inner self screamed as he gasped for breathe. Once he regained it he noticed all the dirty looks he was getting before flipping them off. One such actually charged out of their seat saying something about learning respect. He charged zero only to have a foot meet his nuts as Zero stuck his foot out last second.

All that escaped him was a low squeak as he clutched his groin. Zero smirking in satisfaction, until the teacher spoke, "Saizo please head back to your seat, Mr. Pierce I would like to see you after class." Zero smacked his palm into his face and groaned.

_"This is why I don't like school..."_

Then a hand found it's way to Zero's shoulder. He looked left and saw it was Moka's. "Don't worry Zero, I'll stay with you" She then smiled at him earning him even more glares and unwanted attention.

_"Yep, cause god knows I need more of that...__"_

Once the teacher was done getting role done she began to speak. Something Zero never thought he would've welcomed before. Moka had been talking his ear off during the remaining time period preventing him from his long desired nap. So when Ms. Nekonome began to speak it was the perfect opportunity to silence her.

"Alright, my name is Ms. Nekonome, and welcome to Yokai Academy! In case you weren't here for orientation I'll do a quick recap!" By now Zero was already bored out of his mind and actually considered beating his head against the wall. "As you all know Yokai Academy is a school for monsters, by monsters!" She said in a very cheerful way that made it seem like this was normal to talk about.

"_Yeah, great I get the cracked out home room teacher... yay... _" Zero thought as he raised an eye brow at her claims.

"The main rules for the campus are as follows: No fighting, repairs can be very expensive you know?"

"_Well what the fuck are they fighting with? Hand grenades and flame throwers?_" Suddenly an image passed through his head of what that would look like if it were true, and he honestly wouldn't put it past the cracked out people here.

"Second, you can't reveal your monster form to anyone! No exceptions!"

"_Okay they really need to do a faculty drug test..._" Now Zero began completely tuning her out. if she was just going to be a cracked out whacky teacher then go ahead. He didn't care, but stop wasting his time. Soon with out him even realizing it yet class was over and Moka was pulling him up and out of his seat. "What?"

"Come on she said everyone had the rest of the day to explore the campus!" She began pulling him put of his chair again.

"Alright, alright! I'm up!" He conceited defeat when she almost dropped him. While he put a smile on the outside his inner self was sobbing over the loss of yet another nap. Before they left the teacher cleared her throat catching both of their attentions. "Right... forgot about that..."

They both turned and saw Mrs. Nekonome standing there. "Hello Mr. Pierce, Ms. Akashiya." She nodded her head at both them respectively. "While normally I do not condone classroom violence, I am not technically allowed to let you off with out at least a warning first. Saizou has been a less then model student in the past, so I'm not going to give you detention. I'm giving you one, and only one, warning. Don't do it again." With that she nodded before jumping out the window, luckily it was a first story class room.

Moka then proceeded to drag Zero away from the class room in order to explore the wonders of the campus... Oh joy...

* * *

><p>Eventually Moka tuckered herself out. Good thing because Zero was becoming desperate to stop. He didn't have the same super human stamina the young vampire had. They were at a vending machine on a quiet side of campus. "Woah, this place is sweet."<p>

"What do you mean?" Moka put some money in and clicked a button Zero couldn't see from his angle.

"This place! My old school didn't have any vending machines there." Zero sat down and watched as Moka went to reach for her item. Her skirt ridding unnecessarily high up, to the point were you had perfect view of her panties. As she stood back up she turned to see Zero blushing while looking away. "Hey Moka, do you have any other skirts?"

She was confused to say the least. "Um yeah why?"

Still blushing he responded to her. "Maybe you should try putting the longer ones on..."

Still not getting what he was saying she stared at him. "But these are part of the school uniform... speaking of which why aren't you in one and why do you care about my skirts?" She finished frowning in confusion.

"Well I'm not wearing that horrible green attire. It's atrocious!... and well..." his blush intensified.

"You're looking really red... Do you have a fever?" She now looked concerned. She stood up in front of him and bent forward, giving him an accidental clear view of her cleavage, as she used check his temperature.

He went to say something, but was cut off when she suddenly jumped on his lap. Her giving an eep, and him blushing because of his face now buried deep in her bosom. As Moka's head turned around Zero could feel "One" waking up. "_Damn it, not now boner!_" He thought.

He finally managed to free his face from her chest to see Saizou standing behind her with a group of guys grinning. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? " Moka stood off his lap and turned only to be backhanded by Saizou. When she hit the ground two guys restrained her.

"Hey-" Zero was pulled up by his collar to face Saizou.

"Listen punk. I know you're feeling pretty high and mighty with what pulled early, catching me off guard with that chicken shit attack, but I'm about to take you down a peg." Saizou then sucker punched his stomach knocking the wind out of him. Then, before he had a chance to recover, he bitch smacked him across the face. "To prove you're not all that and restore my rep. I'm going to take miss pretty her out for a joy ride." He grinned as Zero could only glare at him. "If you want I'll let you join my crew and get my sloppy seconds if you apologize after school hours... by the bus stop..."

Saizou then spit in his face before rearing back and knocking his lights out. He then tossed Zero to the side as he turned to leave. The others began dragging Moka along too. "No! Let me go! Zero!" She shouted as she was dragged out of shouting distance...

* * *

><p><strong>In the school Infirmary<strong>

Zero woke up with his eyes shooting open. He checked his surroundings. It was very... clean... apposed to the area he remembered being in. He lifted himself up, but winced at a sharp pain in his side.

"You shouldn't be moving yet."

He looked to his right only see a nurse sitting by her desk in front of the window. Outside the sky was gloomy gray with rain clouds. "Who are you?"

"I'm the nurse here at Yokai Academy and you're in the infirmary."

Zero could only remember falling on the ground. Who brought him here? "Who do I have to thank for bringing me here?"

She turned to face him before saying: "Young girl. Her name was Kumuru I believe."

_"Kumuru... We've heard the name... but where?" _His inner self pondered.

"Well Thank you for the assistance, but I need to see a friend-"

"You'll do no such thing. You have two cracked ribs. I'm afraid you won't be able to leave until at least tomorrow. The only reason you're even able to stand is because how many painkillers I had to give you."

Zero winced at her tone. She reminded him of his mother. Only his mother wasn't some sort of monster in disguise as a human... He had to think quickly. He looked towards the clock and saw he only had half an hour left to get there and save Moka! He noticed his stomach was empty when it growled. "_That's right! I haven't eaten yet!_" He smiled before clearing his throat getting the nurses attention. "Um excuse me nurse? I haven't eaten yet and I was wondering. Since I'm so injured can you maybe bring me something to eat?"

The nurse looked at him for a moment, staring suspiciously before her attitude cleared up into a peppy one. "Absolutely." She stood and then made her way to the door. Zero thought he was in the clear before he heard the click of the door locking.

He sighed. Luckily his nights of sneaking out to parties helped him learn a few tricks. "_There's more than one way to escape a room..."_

He slipped on his jacket and drew the hood before walking over to the window, and opening it. He looked out and saw it was a second story room. He lowered himself onto the ledge, holding on to it with his finger tips. He dropped and landed with a thud. One which caused him severe pain despite all the pain killers. He managed to stand up after some time of catching his breath and slowly made his way to were Saizou and his punks would be hanging out.

It took approximately 24 minutes for him to limp all the way there to find Saizou and his group waiting while one in the back restrained Moka.

"Well, well, well... I honestly didn't think you'd show up just to apologize." His grin widened when he saw fury make it's way over Zero's face.

"You know damn well why I'm here Saizou..."

He began laughing maniacally. "Yeah? Well, how about this? Kick his ass!" Saizou pointed towards him and three out of four of his minions charged. He walked back to the other one one shoved away from Moka into the fray. He began dragging Moka away.

***Begin playing Black Ador***

**(0:00)**

Zero went to make a dash for Moka and Saizou, only to be met with a punch in the gut sending him back on his back. "Damn it!" He cursed. A rolled out of the way to avoid the heel of another student. This one cracking the asphalt. Zero stood up and looked around. He was surrounded by 4 teenagers, much, much, stronger than him. "Damn..." He ducked under a punch from behind throwing an elbow up into the gut of the assailant.

**(0:16)**

The effect forced them to stumble back a few steps. Which allowed Zero to spin on his heel delivering a round house kick to said student. Before he could react another came up an engulfed him in a bear hug. He began crushing his bones as he began to reveal his true form, an orc. Zero head butted backwards knocking him off. The other's had worked up the courage to fight and both kicked him into the head butted one.

**(0:34)**

This knocked them both to the ground. The first had gotten up and ran over. Zero stood up quickly and dodged another hit, before gut checking him, and then kneeing his nose in finishing him. The one under managed to grab his boot. Zero looked down then turned back and caught a leg heading straight for his chest. He shoved him back before jumping and landing on the other students arm shattering it.

**(0:53)**

Saizou continued to pull Moka through the forest as they ran Moka fell, to which Saizou continued dragging her through the dirt.

**(1:00)**

Zero ducks under another punch then is kicked forward towards the cliff. He falls into the dirt and pushes himself up. He has two rushing him now He blocks and every once and a while punches, but no matter what they keep hitting him. One finally hits his rib splintering it. He falls to one knee and coughs up blood. He looks up to see one pull out a knife and is about to stab him.

**(1:23)**

He grabs the wrist about to stab him and as a result get's another kick in his splintered rib, shattering it. "Agh!" He's on his side getting kicked now, then they step back and spit on him before turning and walking in the direction Siazou went. Zero manages to get to his knees as their walking away. He looks to his right and see's the switchblade and grabs it. As their walking away it stabs into one of their calves.

**(1:46)**

The other turns and is socked in the face and sent flying back. Zero then reaches for the knife still imbedded in his calve and slices it open by pulling it up and through his thigh. He rips it out and then throws it towards the other student that just got back up. It hits his shoulder and Zero takes this distraction and rams his fist into his face knocking him out. He begans to stumble off in the direction he now knows Saizou and Moka are in...

**(2:03)**

"Moka... Where are you..." Zero says in a barely audible whisper as he continues stumbling through the forest. Eventually he finds the clearing where Saizou is and Moka's on the ground behind him. "What-*Winces*-What did you do to Moka?!" He shout's despite his body's protests.

He merely smirks at him and waves his hand at him. "Why don't you come over here and find out?" A grin spreads across his face and he beckons Zero to come forward.

**(2:29)**

Zero stands up as straight as he can. Then he attempts to walk forward only to drop to one knee as the pain kicks up again by the simple movement. He manages to get to a slouched over position, one eye closed, before he notices Moka stir.

**(2:45 Ends)**

"Why don't you come over here... Unless you're scared you'll get your ass kicked again..." Saizou's eyebrow twitches and he growls. "Oh, I guess me having a broken rib is still too tough for you?"

"That's it! You're going to regret ever saying that!" Saizou has lost his cool and charges at Zero who, somehow, rolls out of the way letting him smack into a tree. "Augh!" Saizou grabs his shoulder in pain. "_Damn this human body!_" He mentally curses.

Zero, after he get's done coughing up blood, stands up and runs and kicks Saizou onto his chest, while he was standing up. He runs over to Moka's body, using this small window to try and wake her up. "C'mon Moka, you need to get up!" Zero looks back up and sees Saizou in his true form standing now. His eyes widen as a start smacking her. "Moka, I need you to wake up! NOW MOKA-" He's cut off as Saizou's massive form bulldozes him into a tree, cracking the remainder of his ribs. "AAAAAAAGH!"

Moka's vision finally began to return. At first all she could see was a very blurry sky. Then her hearing returned. She could hear grunting and someone crying in pain. She tilted her head towards the source, and all she saw were to blurry figures. One the large form of an orc and the other she couldn't make out. She closed her eyes and it became clearer when she opened them again. She could now tell it was a student and an orc fighting... She blinked a few more times to clear her vision as she started to get a grip on reality again. She now saw, to her horror, Zero getting pounded through a large thick tree by Saizou in his orc form.

"HA! HA, HA! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" Saizou laughed as he continued to beat the shit out of zero. Moka managed to stand up, albeit with difficulty, and looked forward with tears in her eyes. It was brutal every so often Zero would cry out. Until eventually he stopped making sounds.

"No.." She feared the worst when she saw Saizou pick up his limp form by his head. Fitting the head in his palm like one would fit a soft ball in their hand.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! What was that about before? Coming to get Moka? You don't deserve her, you piece of trash, NOW DIE!" He turned and chucked her right at Moka. His eyes widening in surprise as he had through with all his might. It was already to late to stop him as he rocketed towards her and slammed into her. Normally this would've killed her, but it didn't. This was because of one sole fact. Zero, in his bloody mess, knocked Moka's Rosario off.

Both tens continues to fly backwards, when Moka finished her transformation she slammed her feet into the ground stopping herself. Though Zero wasn't so lucky. He flew over head and broke 2 trees, no doubt breaking his back. Moka stood up straight, silver hair flowing in the wind, her assets now larger, making her uniform a little more revealing. The sky had turned dark red, nearly black, and a moon in the sky. Her red aura emanating off her, so powerful it distorted the atmosphere around her. She opened her eyes to reveal the bubbly green orbs gone, and now blood red orbs to replace them. Her fair skin was even more white and she had a scowl, that if looks could kill, who ever she turned it to would be sent to oblivion...

She looked at her surroundings, before taking note of the other two there. A bloodied and beaten corpse of some poor sod and a disgusting orc that was trying to take advantage of her. She wasn't pleased... She could feel mixed emotions when she looked at the bloodied corpse, her rosary would also turn green. She felt worry and compassion for who ever they were... but when she turned towards the orc...

She could feel nothing, but furry, resentment, disgust, and hatred... She wasn't naïve like her counter part, no... She could piece together what had happened. Largely due to the fact they can share memories, but even with out it she could tell. Glared at the orc who was to terrified to move. He was weak and trying to take advantage of her body?! She would never allow such things. "Pathetic..."

"W-What?..."

"I said pathetic! Pathetic that a lowly being like you would ever consider himself to be worthy of deflowering my body! I will make you-" she disappeared before reappearing behind him. "-KNOW YOUR PLACE!" She used her strongest kick to send Saizou flying into the air.

He flew for about ten seconds no-stop before he finally reached his arc and began plummeting towards the ground. She turned and didn't even look when a shock wave hit the surrounding area. Instead she walked over to where the beaten corpse lied. She nelt down beside him and put her ear to his chest... "Damn-*Thumb thump*" she gasped. HE WAS STILL ALIVE! She had no idea why she was so happy, but she needed to get him out of the open. He'd survive his injuries... but he'd be out for a while. She picked up the body of the teenager and blushed. "_Why am I blushing?_" She thought.

She made her way back to her dorm. "_No way I'm trusting him with that freak of a nurse..._" She thought again... Wait a minute... Why did she care? She shook her head. "_My idiotic outter side must be feeling these. Not me._" She made it there with n interference. Ironically enough everybody was either out exploring campus still or in doors. She walked in and placed him on the pink blanket that coverd her bed. "_I always liked red more anyways._" She thought with a smirk. She looked out the window and saw the sky was actually dusk despite her being out. Apparently the distortion in the atmosphere was only temporary. She looked back towards the teen and saw something incredible. His body was already beginning to heal! His chest area didn't look as caved in anymore. She walked over to the bathroom and closed the door. Then the sound of a shower turning on could be heard...

Later she came out and saw he still wasn't anywhere near healed, so she quickly got dressed. and than looked around the room. The only furniture just so happened to be the bed... Like hell she was going to sleep on the floor, but neither could he. "_How bad could sharing a bed with him be?_" She walked over, already dressed in her black and red bat pajamas, which, because they belonged to outer Moka, were fairly tight on her once again putting extra emphasis on her assets. "_Damn it... This was the biggest size she had..._" She sighd before fluffing her pillow and laying on the opposite side of her queen sized mattress.

"_Today was a long day..._"

* * *

><p><strong>POWER LEVELS:<strong>

**Thugs: _34_**

**Saizou: _86_**

**Saizou TRANSFORMED: _124_**

**Zero: _28_**

**Zero w/shit beat out of him: _2_**

**Moka (Inner): _210_**

**Ms. Nekonome: _55_**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: 1-19-15<strong>

**Well, I hope you liked the little sound track I threw in there. If you don't let me know, I'll get rid of them if most don't like them. Anyways review if you feel like it! Sorry if there are errors, I can no longer use spell check on site, weird... anyways bye!**


End file.
